


Настоящая жизнь

by 2Y5



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магнус поздно возвращается домой и застает Алека... в не совсем привычном виде.<br/>Первая часть написана по сериалу,<br/>Вторая написана с учетом событий книги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. По сериалу

**Author's Note:**

> Бомбануло ночью. Автор скорбно прощается с надеждами на восстановление хоть какого-то режима для сна хотя бы просто ночью.  
> Посвящается Proba Pera и ее фику - за идею.  
> Yokki_san - просто за классные фики по Малеку.

Фиолетовое свечение залило пол гостиной, отражая появление портала в квартире Верховного мага Бруклина. Магнус не планировал возвращаться так поздно, но встреча с клиентом перешла во встречу со старым знакомым, а понятие «старый» в жизни Бейна было довольно ощутимым аргументом, поэтому он появился в своей квартире только сейчас — почти за полночь.  
  
Вообще у них с Алеком был своеобразный отпуск — нежить и Круг притихли, и вот уже которую неделю все патрули проходили без единого столкновения, что не могло не радовать как охотников, так и их друзей и союзников, которых в борьбе с отступниками становилось с каждым месяцем все больше. Ощутив перевес на стороне Конклава, нежить старалась поддержать сумеречных охотников, но в Нью-Йорке это было наиболее ощутимо — когда обитатели сумеречного мира видели, как просто и с радостью общаются с их, в некотором роде, сородичами местные охотники, то шли на контакт гораздо быстрее. Свое дело делали и освобождение Мелиорна, и любовь Люка и Джослин… Ну, и чего греха таить, — сами Магнус и Алек.  
  
Порой столь застенчивый, краснеющий и заикающийся лучник в мгновение ока преображался, когда ситуация становилась горячей. Чего стоит только его представление перед Камиллой, когда он, едва заметив вампиршу за спиной мага, схватил того за грудки, притиснул к ближайшей стене и так поцеловал, что стоящие в этот момент рядом с ними Изабель и Саймон покраснели и поспешно отвели взгляды. Сам Магнус, отойдя от этой вспышки страсти, наконец заметил Камиллу. Женщина смотрела на них, сузив глаза, а когда Лайтвуд ответил ей своим лучшим взглядом, полным острого льда, и улыбнулся не хуже самого заправского вампира, прошипела что-то невнятное, развернулась на каблуках и стремительно удалилась. Алек притушил обаяние, поправил лацканы пиджака Магнуса и отправился по своим делам.  
  
С того времени прошло уже почти три года, но маг не переставал восхищаться своим нефилимом. Да, именно своим. И сейчас его мальчик был в их квартире, в их спальне, решивший, наверное, не дожидаться прихода Бейна домой. Он, скорее всего, мирно сопел в его подушку.  
  
Магнус тихо приоткрыл дверь, поднял взгляд на кровать и пораженно застыл. Кошачьи глаза не только прибавляли ему импозантности, но и позволяли неплохо видеть в темноте. А посмотреть было на что.  
  
Алек действительно лежал в их кровати. Но как лежал! Волосы были уложены в тщательном беспорядке и дерзкими стрелками спадали на лоб охотника. Глаза были чуть подведены — маг сумел разглядеть короткие стрелки, выходившие чуть дальше верхнего века. Лунный свет аккуратно обрисовывал скулу повернувшего голову на бок парня, оттенял полные губы, тенью покрывая и длинную шею. Но ниже шеи, аккурат в ложбинке между ключиц серебрилось то самое ожерелье, что Бейн отдал Иззи в оплату за спасение. Да… Сейчас оно смотрелось определенно не глупо.  
  
Маг с наслаждением опустил свой взгляд ниже, на расслабленно лежащие вдоль туловища накаченные руки, широкую грудь с темной порослью, мерно вздымавшуюся в такт дыханию возлюбленного. Плоский, подкачанный, упругий живот с аккуратной ямкой пупка был следующим, что усладило взор бессмертного мага. За ним следовали бедренные косточки, резко контрастировавшие с алым, но казавшимся черным в лунном свете шелковым постельным бельем. Покрывало мягкими складками скрывало под собой самое интимное, заставляя воображение Магнуса не на шутку разыграться. Оно укрывало правую ногу охотника до колена, позволяя хотя бы частично увидеть длинные, сильные ноги. Левое же бедро было обнажено, во всей красе демонстрируя молочную кожу и… отсутствие белья.  
  
Бейн глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, сдерживая порыв прямо сейчас наброситься на своего любовника. Обычно ложась в постель, Алек всегда был в боксерах и майке, иногда без нее, но редко. А сейчас… Сейчас он лежал абсолютно обнаженный, мирно спящий, такой красивый и беззащитный — весь во власти Магнуса.  
  
Маг почувствовал, как в его жилах закипела кровь. Когда ему это было нужно, он мог использовать магию без лишних жестов и звуков, поэтому сейчас просто мягко повел раскрытой ладонью, заставляя свою одежду пропасть в голубом свечении. Еще один долгий взгляд на возлежащее — по-другому язык не поворачивался сказать — на постели тело, и он вновь сделал жест, словно перебирал струны пальцами. В ответ на это от нижней части ожерелья заструилась еще одна изящная цепочка, вниз через грудь и пресс, раздваиваясь над бедрами и обхватывая в свои прохладные объятия пояс нефилима, вкупе с начертанными рунами делая его похожим на экзотического наложника.  
  
Довольный результатом, маг медленно приблизился к кровати, осторожно присоединяясь на ней к любимому. Его слегка удивило, что всегда настороженный, чутко спящий, Алек сейчас никак на это не отреагировал, но Магнус списал это все на начавшуюся наконец-то спокойную домашнюю жизнь. Расставив руки по бокам Лайтвуда, Магнус склонился к нему, наслаждаясь смешавшимися запахами — кофе, сандаловый гель для душа, клубничное средство для укладки и… нотка ванили. Бейн не мог сразу вспомнить, обитало ли в ванной какое-нибудь средство с таким запахом, а потом и вовсе выбросил эту мысль из головы, решив насладиться моментом. Он легко коснулся поцелуем щеки парня, провел носом по скуле за ухо, ощущая в ямочке неповторимый запах самого Алека, не нарушаемый ничем посторонним. Осторожно поцеловал местечко, скользнул по шее, щекоча ресницами, все же пробуждая Лайтвуда от сладкого сна.  
  
— Магнус… — прошептал нефилим, приоткрывая глаза и с нежностью смотря на своего парня.  
  
— Привет, мой сладкий, — с такой же нежностью ответил ему маг, возвращаясь к пока еще не целованным губам. — Прости, что я так поздно…  
  
Алек приложил палец к его губам, призывая замолчать, и потянул на себя, заставляя прижаться к себе всем телом. Мягко провел все тем же пальцем по нижней, чуть надавливая, а затем потянулся за поцелуем. Медленный, влажный, вальяжный, тем не менее он был властным — Лайтвуд до последнего не давал Магнусу повести, — и лишь когда им обоим перестало хватать воздуха, вновь откинулся на подушки, выдыхая:  
  
— Я хочу тебя, Магнус. Сейчас.  
  
Глаза нефилима горели, чуть вспухшие губы так и манили к ним вернуться. Но этот голос, этот тон. Бейн не часто слышал, чтобы Алек так говорил — властно, решительно, без капли привычного стеснения.  
  
— Как прикажешь, мой господин, — игриво, но не сумев скрыть возбужденного придыхания, включаясь в игру, ответил Магнус, решивший не упускать такой шанс. Он вновь склонился к телу любовника, покрывая поцелуями доверчиво подставленную шею, посасывая сладко-соленую кожу, иногда втягивая ее в рот, оставляя метки.  
  
— Ох, Алек, какой же ты… Боже, я могу вечно восхищаться твоим телом. — Бейн решил, что раз Лайтвуд настолько осмелел сегодня, то и он может позволить себе то, что очень любил, а именно — говорить Алеку, насколько тот красив. Обычно он сдерживал себя, но сегодня… Не сегодня.  
  
— Твоя кожа… Ты покрыт шрамами и рунами, но они не могут ее испортить, а лишь подчеркивают ее белизну и нежность. — Магнус оставил очередной засос, вслушиваясь во вспыхнувший в темноте стоном голос нефилима. Он спустился к ключицам, чуть укусив рядом с ожерельем, вновь оставляя метку, а затем перешел к соскам.  
  
— Они такие чувствительные, я мечтаю однажды провести с тобой день, чтобы ты расслабленно сидел у меня между ног, без майки… Мы бы смотрели фильмы или читали одну книгу на двоих. А я бы в любой момент мог пальцами погладить… — Магнус продемонстрировал движение, — …сжать… обласкать их, чтобы ты тихо-тихо застонал. Но я бы не стал сильно давить, чтобы не возбудить тебя окончательно. — Маг поднял взгляд на отчаянно кусающего губы Алека, отзеркаливая его укус. — А вот ночью… — Он многозначительно ухмыльнулся, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.  
  
— Магнус, о, ангел мой… — протяжно выдохнул Лайтвуд и вплел свои пальцы в длинные пряди Магнуса. В ответ на это маг снова посмотрел ему в лицо и мягко провел языком линию до судорожно подрагивающего живота так, чтобы цепочка оказалась аккурат посередине влажной полоски. А затем он подул на нее, чуть отстраняясь, с восторгом наблюдая, как с громким всхлипом Александр выгнулся в спине, свободной рукой сжимая в кулаке простынь.  
  
— Твой живот… - О, нет, Бейн и не думал останавливаться. — Одни твердые и упругие мышцы. Но так великолепно подрагивает, когда я ласкаю тебя пальцами внут…  
  
Алек застыл.  
  
Магнус застыл.  
  
А виной всему было то, что нащупали длинные пальцы мага, успевшие юркнуть парню между ног, пока тот забылся в ласках и чарующем голосе своего любовника.  
  
Бейн медленно отстранился и сел на пятки. Свободной рукой стащил укрывавшую Алека ткань. И уставился туда, где под уже полностью вставшим членом и подобравшимися яичками что-то тускло отблескивало в лунном свете. Многозначительно так отблескивало.  
  
— А-Алек… сандр? — запинаясь, наконец смог выдавить из себя Магнус, потрясенно глядя на Лайтвуда. Тот был немного смущен, но все же широко и чертовски сексуально ухмылялся.  
  
— Так вот что нужно сделать, чтобы Магнус Бейн, Верховный и Великолепный, потерял дар речи, — хриплым голосом откликнулся Алек, чуть двигая бедрами, заставляя силиконовое основание пробки тоже двинуться под рукой любовника.  
  
— Алек, твою ж мать, сандр, — выдохнул тот и, резко поднявшись, впился в покрасневшие и опухшие губы страстным поцелуем, теперь уже точно забирая всю власть себе, с наслаждением ощущая, как под его руками лучник дрожит и жмется ближе. Несколько секунд спустя он оторвался от еле дышащего Лайтвуда, смотря на него искрящимися глазами. На что этот ангельский засранец лишь поднял руки над головой, хватаясь за так удобно подвернувшуюся перекладину, напрягая руки, гипнотизируя Бейна напрягшимися мышцами, а затем развел ноги, предлагая себя магу на растерзание.  
  
— С огнем играешь, — предупредил тот охрипшим в момент голосом, после чего спустился вниз, свободной рукой поглаживая бедренную косточку. Основание пробки из пальцев другой руки он так и не выпустил.  
  
— Твои бедра, — продолжил он, словно ни в чем не бывало, заставляя Алека издать мученический, но перешедший в полный наслаждения, когда любовник скользнул языком по нежной коже в паху, стон, — то место, где я бы согласился провести всю свою вечность. Лаская тебя… Ублажая тебя. — Тронул губами вставший пенис. — А твой член… Да, Алек, не прячь свою милую мордашку, — одернул любовника маг, когда тот уткнулся носом в сгиб локтя. — Он идеален для меня. Я обожаю, когда он растягивает мой рот или меня самого… — Лизнул, вобрал в себя головку, лаская языком уздечку. — Не могу описать вкус, но это одна из самых божественных вещей, что я пробовал. — Скользнул вниз, до основания, сжав губы и втянув щеки. Алек уже не прятал лицо, а, тяжело дыша, наблюдал за всеми действиями Бейна, сверкая глазами из-под растрепавшейся челки, судорожно облизывая губы, сжимая пальцами дерево изголовья, чтобы не тянуться руками к Магнусу. На шее судорожно билась жилка, подчиняясь бешеному току крови, грудь резко поднималась и опускалась, под аккомпанемент тяжелого дыхания нефилима. Живот подрагивал, бедра чуть подергивались, выдавая желание их хозяина податься навстречу ласкающим губам, а ноги судорожно скользили на постели.  
  
— Ты божественен. — Магнус констатировал факт. В груди было так тесно, так жарко, словно сердце выросло в несколько раз, пыталось выпрыгнуть из горла, мешая дышать.  
  
— Александр… Могу я? — шепотом спросил Бейн, чуть потянув пробку на себя.  
  
— Да… Магнус, да… да-да-да, ангел, скорее… Я так тебя хочу…  
  
Аккуратно, но быстро тот вытащил пробку и зачарованно уставился туда, где она раньше была. Обычно узкое отверстие, уже проще, но все еще с натягом поддающееся проникновению, сейчас было расслабленным и чуть приоткрытым. Больше не в силах сдерживать себя, Магнус рыкнул, схватил Алека за бедра, резко перевернул, под удивленный выдох ставя в колено-локтевую, и сразу глубоко и рьяно ввинтился языком в мягкую, разработанную дырочку, ощущая привкус ванильной смазки. Ответом на его действия стал крик — выдержка Лайтвуда тоже улетела ко всем демонам.  
  
— Магнус, черт, да, еще, о, да… Магнус! — обычно менее словоохотливый в постели, нефилим не мог закрыть рот — все тело горело, раздразненное медленными ласками мага, его комплиментами, его страстью и прорвавшимся ненасытным зверем. — Возьми меня, блядь! Сейчас же! Магнус, ты так нужен мне…  
  
Последние слова, произнесенные практически шепотом, возымели эффект. В какой-то степени недовольный, Бейн оторвался от своего занятия, пообещав себе, что еще вернется к этому. Он поднялся на колени позади Алека и быстро скользнул внутрь под аккомпанемент еще одного громкого крика. Маг замер, давая привыкнуть к себе, но парень под ним почти тут же повел бедрами, принуждая к действию. Сразу же взяв быстрый темп, Магнус притянул стонущего, всхлипывающего и вскрикивающего от наслаждения Лайтвуда себе на грудь, и принялся шептать ему на ухо:  
  
— Ты такой горячий… Разиэль и все ангелы небесные… Такой мягкий, но тесный, для меня…  
  
От всего этого шквала Алек совсем потерял голову. Все, что он мог, так это подаваться Магнусу навстречу, жадно принимая его в себя, как мог глубоко, стонать и просить больше. Но в какой-то момент из его уст донеслось:  
  
— …Я уже готов подумать… что тебе интересно… только мое… тело…  
  
Того, как застыл за ним Магнус, он точно не ожидал.  
  
Внутренне сжавшись и подобравшись, Лайтвуд готовился к… А к чему? Мозг отказывался соображать, особенно когда маг медленно вышел из него и уложил на спину, наваливаясь сверху. Тело вопило о потребности продолжения, буквально умоляло, заглушая любые мыслительные процессы. Магнус тем временем вновь расположился между ног Александра и медленно вошел в него, обвивая ноги нефилима вокруг себя и замирая в такой позе. И заговорил.  
  
— Я боготворю твое тело.  
  
Поцелуй.  
  
— Но только потому, — толчок, — что это — твое тело.  
  
Умоляющий стон.  
  
— Потому что, даже если бы откуда-то появился твой близнец, — толчок, — он бы никогда не смеялся так, как смеешься ты.  
  
Алек замер, прикипев взглядом к лицу мага. Тот буквально сиял, мягкой улыбкой, кошачьими глазами, полуприкрытыми ресницами показывая то, что творилось в его сердце.  
  
— Его глаза никогда бы не мерцали так, как твои.  
  
Толчок.  
  
— Его руки никогда бы не были такими теплыми, когда ты меня обнимаешь, как твои руки.  
  
Глубокий, нежный, долгий поцелуй.  
  
— Он никогда бы не смог одним своим существованием делать мое бессмертие _настоящей жизнью_.  
  
Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Александр всем телом прижался к Магнусу, давя в себе всхлип. Не возбуждения, но любви. Волшебник чуть повернул голову, губами ловя одинокую соленую капельку, все же сорвавшуюся с ресниц. Обвил руками своего нефилима и вновь начал двигаться, до самого момента экстаза не отпуская любимого от себя ни на миллиметр.  
  
Все также, не разъединяясь, они улеглись на бок, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
— Сколько сейчас времени? — наконец смог выдохнуть Лайтвуд.  
  
— Серьезно? — маг ошарашенно посмотрел на охотника. — У нас только что был крышесносный секс, а ты спрашиваешь… — и вновь прислоненный к губам палец оборвал возмущенный монолог.  
  
— Просто ответь. — И Алек мягко чмокнул Бейна. Магнус закатил глаза, вздохнул, но все же перевел взгляд на висящие на стене часы с бесшумным ходом.  
  
— Почти час ночи. Это так важно?!  
  
— Очень важно, мой маг. — Лайтвуд перекинул ногу через бедра любовника и, помогая себе руками, улегся ему на грудь, устроив подбородок на сложенных на ключице того ладонях.  
  
— И почему же? — продолжал негодовать Бейн.  
  
— Потому что с годовщиной, балбес! — уже громче выдал сумеречный охотник и рассмеялся. А сам Магнус наконец-то вспомнил, что именно сегодня у них с Александром это событие.  
  
Они не праздновали их первый поцелуй, ведь в тот день это было одним из всего двух хороших событий. Все остальное было абсолютно ужасно. Они не праздновали и тот день, когда Алек впервые решил выпить с Магнусом. Люк, кровь, жизнь и смерть, сами понимаете.  
  
В качестве годовщины они праздновали тот день, когда встретились. Ведь именно тогда Александр спас Магнуса. Дважды. А это значит…  
  
Бейн хитро ухмыльнулся и щелкнул пальцами. Удивленный Алек что-то промычал в подушку, оказываясь распластанным на животе. Памятуя данное самому себе обещание продолжить, волшебник с наслаждением сжал упругие, мягкие ягодицы Лайтвуда и развел их в стороны.  
  
— И тебя с годовщиной, мой… сладкий.  
  
И лишь тягучий, нежный стон был ему ответом.


	2. По книге

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я хотела бы немного объясниться. Дело в том, что для написания сего фанфика я вдохновилась сериалом. Но после того, как поняла, кому хочу посвятить эту работу, я также поняла, что они не смогут ее прочесть по определенным причинам. Поэтому однажды вечером, спустя какое-то время после публикации первой части, мне стукнула в голову такая идея - почему бы частично не переписать фанфик, убрав из него все отсылки к сериалу? Тогда его смогут прочесть и те, кто больше любит книги! Благо, фанфик позволяет, коротенькое PWP все же. Так и появилась вторая часть.  
> Громадная благодарность Yokki_san за помощь в этом, она это заслужила!  
> Оценивайте результат, надюсь, ваши ожидания будут оправданы ^___^

Фиолетовое свечение залило пол гостиной, отражая появление портала в квартире Верховного мага Бруклина. Магнус не планировал возвращаться так поздно, но встреча с клиентом перешла во встречу со старым знакомым, а понятие «старый» в жизни Бейна было довольно ощутимым аргументом, поэтому он появился в своей квартире только сейчас — почти за полночь.  
  
Вообще у них с Алеком был своеобразный отпуск — демоны притихли, и вот уже которую неделю все патрули проходили без единого столкновения, что не могло не радовать как охотников, так и самого мага, который всегда очень волновался за своего любимого нефилима.  
  
Порой столь застенчивый, краснеющий и заикающийся лучник в мгновение ока преображался, когда ситуация становилась горячей. Чего стоит только его совсем недавняя вспышка ревности на одной из последних вечеринок, когда один зарвавшийся молодой оборотень решил построить Магнусу глазки, в ответ на что Алек чуть не пронзил беднягу ангельским клинком, затем схватил мага за грудки, притиснул к ближайшей стене и так поцеловал, что стоящая в этот момент рядом с ними нежить отступила на шаг назад, признавая право нефилима. Сам Магнус довольно усмехнулся, наслаждаясь вниманием своего парня. Лайтвуд притушил обаяние, как ни в чем не бывало поправил лацканы пиджака Магнуса и отправился по своим делам.  
  
За весь прошедший год маг не переставал восхищаться своим нефилимом. Да, именно своим. И сейчас его мальчик был в их квартире, в их спальне, решивший, наверное, не дожидаться прихода Бейна домой. Он, скорее всего, мирно сопел в его подушку.  
  
Магнус тихо приоткрыл дверь, поднял взгляд на кровать и пораженно застыл. Кошачьи глаза не только прибавляли ему импозантности, но и позволяли неплохо видеть в темноте. А посмотреть было на что.  
  
Алек действительно лежал в их кровати. Но как лежал! Волосы были уложены в тщательном беспорядке и дерзкими стрелками спадали на лоб охотника. Глаза были чуть подведены — маг сумел разглядеть короткие стрелки, выходившие чуть дальше верхнего века. Лунный свет аккуратно обрисовывал скулу повернувшего голову на бок парня, оттенял полные губы, тенью покрывая и длинную шею. Но ниже шеи, аккурат в ложбинке между ключиц серебрилась семейная реликвия — защитное ожерелье Лайтвудов.  
  
Маг с наслаждением опустил свой взгляд ниже, на расслабленно лежащие вдоль туловища накаченные руки, широкую грудь с темной порослью, мерно вздымавшуюся в такт дыханию возлюбленного. Плоский, подкачанный, упругий живот с аккуратной ямкой пупка был следующим, что усладило взор бессмертного мага. За ним следовали бедренные косточки, резко контрастировавшие с алым, но казавшимся черным в лунном свете шелковым постельным бельем. Покрывало мягкими складками скрывало под собой самое интимное, заставляя воображение Магнуса не на шутку разыграться. Оно укрывало правую ногу охотника до колена, позволяя хотя бы частично увидеть длинные, сильные ноги. Левое же бедро было обнажено, во всей красе демонстрируя молочную кожу и… отсутствие белья.  
  
Бейн глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, сдерживая порыв прямо сейчас наброситься на своего любовника. Обычно ложась в постель, Алек всегда был в боксерах и майке, иногда без нее, но редко. А сейчас… Сейчас он лежал абсолютно обнаженный, мирно спящий, такой красивый и беззащитный — весь во власти Магнуса.  
  
Маг почувствовал, как в его жилах закипела кровь. Когда ему это было нужно, он мог использовать магию без лишних жестов и звуков, поэтому сейчас просто мягко повел раскрытой ладонью, заставляя свою одежду пропасть в голубом свечении. Еще один долгий взгляд на возлежащее — по-другому язык не поворачивался сказать — на постели тело, и он вновь сделал жест, словно перебирал струны пальцами. В ответ на это от нижней части ожерелья заструилась еще одна изящная цепочка, вниз через грудь и пресс, раздваиваясь над бедрами и обхватывая в свои прохладные объятия пояс нефилима, вкупе с начертанными рунами делая его похожим на экзотического наложника.  
  
Довольный результатом, маг медленно приблизился к кровати, осторожно присоединяясь на ней к любимому. Его слегка удивило, что всегда настороженный, чутко спящий, Алек сейчас никак на это не отреагировал, но Магнус списал это все на начавшуюся наконец-то спокойную домашнюю жизнь. Расставив руки по бокам Лайтвуда, Магнус склонился к нему, наслаждаясь смешавшимися запахами — кофе, сандаловый гель для душа, клубничное средство для укладки и… нотка ванили. Бейн не мог сразу вспомнить, обитало ли в ванной какое-нибудь средство с таким запахом, а потом и вовсе выбросил эту мысль из головы, решив насладиться моментом. Он легко коснулся поцелуем щеки парня, провел носом по скуле за ухо, ощущая в ямочке неповторимый запах самого Алека, не нарушаемый ничем посторонним. Осторожно поцеловал местечко, скользнул по шее, щекоча ресницами, все же пробуждая Лайтвуда от сладкого сна.  
  
— Магнус… — прошептал нефилим, приоткрывая глаза и с нежностью смотря на своего парня.  
  
— Привет, мой сладкий, — с такой же нежностью ответил ему маг, возвращаясь к пока еще не целованным губам. — Прости, что я так поздно…  
  
Алек приложил палец к его губам, призывая замолчать, и потянул на себя, заставляя прижаться к себе всем телом. Мягко провел все тем же пальцем по нижней, чуть надавливая, а затем потянулся за поцелуем. Медленный, влажный, вальяжный, тем не менее он был властным — Лайтвуд до последнего не давал Магнусу повести, — и лишь когда им обоим перестало хватать воздуха, вновь откинулся на подушки, выдыхая:  
  
— Я хочу тебя, Магнус. Сейчас.  
  
Голубые глаза нефилима горели, чуть вспухшие губы так и манили к ним вернуться. Но этот голос, этот тон. Бейн не часто слышал, чтобы Алек так говорил — властно, решительно, без капли привычного стеснения. Но даже в таком скудном освещении маг заметил, как покрылись краской смущения щеки Лайтвуда. Да, все же он оставался по-прежнему тем мальчишкой, в которого так безоглядно влюбился Бейн.  
  
— Как прикажешь, мой господин, — игриво, но не сумев скрыть возбужденного придыхания, включаясь в игру, ответил Магнус, решивший не упускать такой шанс. Он вновь склонился к телу любовника, покрывая поцелуями доверчиво подставленную шею, посасывая сладко-соленую кожу, иногда втягивая ее в рот, оставляя метки.  
  
— Ох, Алек, какой же ты… Боже, я могу вечно восхищаться твоим телом. — Бейн решил, что раз Лайтвуд сегодня приготовил для него такой сюрприз, то и он может позволить себе то, что очень любил, а именно — говорить Алеку, насколько тот красив. Обычно он сдерживал себя, зная, как скованно на это реагировал любовник, но сегодня… Не сегодня.  
  
— Твоя кожа… Ты покрыт шрамами и рунами, но они не могут ее испортить, а лишь подчеркивают ее белизну и нежность. — Магнус оставил очередной засос, вслушиваясь во вспыхнувший в темноте стоном голос нефилима. Он спустился к ключицам, чуть укусив рядом с ожерельем, вновь оставляя метку, а затем перешел к соскам.  
  
— Они такие чувствительные, я мечтаю однажды провести с тобой день, чтобы ты расслабленно сидел у меня между ног, без майки… Мы бы смотрели фильмы или читали одну книгу на двоих. А я бы в любой момент мог пальцами погладить… — Магнус продемонстрировал движение, — …сжать… обласкать их, чтобы ты тихо-тихо застонал. Но я бы не стал сильно давить, чтобы не возбудить тебя окончательно. — Маг поднял взгляд на отчаянно кусающего губы Алека, отзеркаливая его укус. — А вот ночью… — Он многозначительно ухмыльнулся, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.  
  
— Магнус, о, ангел мой… — протяжно выдохнул Лайтвуд и вплел свои пальцы в длинные пряди Магнуса, зажмуриваясь. В ответ на это маг снова посмотрел ему в лицо и мягко провел языком линию до судорожно подрагивающего живота так, чтобы цепочка оказала аккурат посередине влажной полоски. А затем он подул на нее, чуть отстраняясь, с восторгом наблюдая, как с громким всхлипом Александр выгнулся в спине, свободной рукой сжимая в кулаке простынь.  
  
— Твой живот… - О, нет, Бейн и не думал останавливаться. — Одни твердые и упругие мышцы. Но так великолепно подрагивает, когда я ласкаю тебя пальцами внут…  
  
Алек застыл.  
  
Магнус застыл.  
  
А виной всему было то, что нащупали длинные пальцы мага, успевшие юркнуть парню между ног, пока тот забылся в ласках и чарующем голосе своего любовника.  
  
Бейн медленно отстранился и сел на пятки. Свободной рукой стащил укрывавшую Алека ткань. И уставился туда, где под уже полностью вставшим членом и подобравшимися яичками что-то тускло отблескивало в лунном свете. Многозначительно так отблескивало.  
  
— А-Алек… сандр? — запинаясь, наконец смог выдавить из себя Магнус, потрясенно глядя на Лайтвуда. Вот теперь тот был чертовски смущен. Краска заливала не только лицо, но и шею, и частично грудь.  
  
— Магнус, я… Я просто хотел… чтобы тебе понравилось…  
  
— Ох, Александр, — выдохнул тот и, резко поднявшись, впился в покрасневшие и опухшие губы страстным поцелуем, теперь уже точно забирая всю власть себе, с наслаждением ощущая, как под его руками лучник дрожит и жмется ближе. Несколько секунд спустя он оторвался от еле дышащего Лайтвуда, смотря на него искрящимися глазами. После этого он завел руки того ему за голову, заставляя сжать так удобно подвернувшуюся перекладину, напрягая руки, гипнотизируя Бейна напрягшимися мышцами. А затем Магнус осторожно, поочередно развел ноги Алека и устроился между ними, стараясь выглядеть уверенным и спокойным, тем самым даря эти же чувства и нефилиму.  
  
— С ума меня сводишь, — благоговейно прошептал маг охрипшим в момент голосом, после чего спустился вниз, свободной рукой поглаживая бедренную косточку. Основание пробки из пальцев другой руки он так и не выпустил.  
  
— Твои бедра, — продолжил он, словно ни в чем не бывало, заставляя Алека издать мученический, но перешедший в полный наслаждения, когда любовник скользнул языком по нежной коже в паху, стон, — то место, где я бы согласился провести всю свою вечность. Лаская тебя… Ублажая тебя. — Тронул губами вставший пенис. — А твой член… Да, Алек, не прячь свою милую мордашку, — одернул любовника маг, когда тот уткнулся носом в сгиб локтя. — Он идеален для меня. Я обожаю, когда он растягивает мой рот или меня самого… — Лизнул, вобрал в себя головку, лаская языком уздечку. — Не могу описать вкус, но это одна из самых божественных вещей, что я пробовал. — Скользнул вниз, до основания, сжав губы и втянув щеки. Алек уже не прятал лицо, а, тяжело дыша, наблюдал за всеми действиями Бейна, сверкая глазами из-под растрепавшейся челки, судорожно облизывая губы, сжимая пальцами дерево изголовья, чтобы не тянуться руками к Магнусу. На шее судорожно билась жилка, подчиняясь бешеному току крови, грудь резко поднималась и опускалась, под аккомпанемент тяжелого дыхания нефилима. Живот подрагивал, бедра чуть подергивались, выдавая желание их хозяина податься навстречу ласкающим губам, а ноги судорожно скользили на постели.  
  
— Ты божественен. — Магнус констатировал факт. В груди было так тесно, так жарко, словно сердце выросло в несколько раз, пыталось выпрыгнуть из горла, мешая дышать.  
  
— Александр… Могу я? — шепотом спросил Бейн, чуть потянув пробку на себя.  
  
— Да… Магнус, да… да-да-да, ангел, скорее… Я так тебя хочу…  
  
Аккуратно, но быстро тот вытащил пробку и зачарованно уставился туда, где она раньше была. Обычно узкое отверстие, уже проще, но все еще с натягом поддающееся проникновению, сейчас было расслабленным и чуть приоткрытым. Больше не в силах сдерживать себя, Магнус рыкнул, схватил Алека за бедра, резко перевернул, под удивленный выдох ставя в колено-локтевую, и сразу глубоко и рьяно ввинтился языком в мягкую, разработанную дырочку, ощущая привкус ванильной смазки. Ответом на его действия стал крик — выдержка Лайтвуда тоже улетела ко всем демонам. В компании со стеснительностью.  
  
— Магнус, черт, да, еще, о, да… Магнус! — обычно менее словоохотливый в постели, нефилим не мог закрыть рот — все тело горело, раздразненное медленными ласками мага, его комплиментами, его страстью и прорвавшимся ненасытным зверем. — Возьми меня, блядь! Сейчас же! Магнус, ты так нужен мне…  
  
Последние слова, произнесенные практически шепотом, возымели эффект. В какой-то степени недовольный, Бейн оторвался от своего занятия, пообещав себе, что еще вернется к этому. Он поднялся на колени позади Алека и быстро скользнул внутрь под аккомпанемент еще одного громкого крика. Маг замер, давая привыкнуть к себе, но парень под ним почти тут же повел бедрами, принуждая к действию. Сразу же взяв быстрый темп, Магнус притянул стонущего, всхлипывающего и вскрикивающего от наслаждения Лайтвуда себе на грудь, и принялся шептать ему на ухо:  
  
— Ты такой горячий… Разиэль и все ангелы небесные… Такой мягкий, но тесный, для меня…  
  
От всего этого шквала Алек совсем потерял голову. Все, что он мог, так это подаваться Магнусу навстречу, жадно принимая его в себя, как мог глубоко, стонать и просить больше.  
  
Но в какой-то момент тело Бейна застыло за ним.  
  
Внутренне сжавшись и подобравшись, Лайтвуд готовился к… А к чему? Мозг отказывался соображать, особенно когда маг медленно вышел из него и уложил на спину, наваливаясь сверху. Тело вопило о потребности продолжения, буквально умоляло, заглушая любые мыслительные процессы. Магнус тем временем вновь расположился между ног Александра и медленно вошел в него, обвивая ноги нефилима вокруг себя и замирая в такой позе. И заговорил.  
  
— Я боготворю твое тело.  
  
Поцелуй.  
  
— Но только потому, — толчок, — что это — твое тело.  
  
Умоляющий стон.  
  
— Потому что, даже если бы откуда-то появился твой близнец, — толчок, — он бы никогда не смеялся так, как смеешься ты.  
  
Алек замер, прикипев взглядом к лицу мага. Тот буквально сиял, мягкой улыбкой, кошачьими глазами, полуприкрытыми ресницами показывая то, что творилось в его сердце.  
  
— Его глаза никогда бы не мерцали так, как твои.  
  
Толчок.  
  
— Его руки никогда бы не были такими теплыми, когда ты меня обнимаешь, как твои руки.  
  
Глубокий, нежный, долгий поцелуй.  
  
— Он никогда бы не смог одним своим существованием делать мое бессмертие _настоящей жизнью_.  
  
Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Александр всем телом прижался к Магнусу, давя в себе всхлип. Не возбуждения, но любви. Волшебник чуть повернул голову, губами ловя одинокую соленую капельку, все же сорвавшуюся с ресниц. Обвил руками своего нефилима и вновь начал двигаться, до самого момента экстаза не отпуская любимого от себя ни на миллиметр.  
  
Все так же, не разъединяясь, они улеглись на бок, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
— Сколько сейчас времени? — наконец смог выдохнуть Лайтвуд.  
  
— Серьезно? — маг ошарашенно посмотрел на охотника. — У нас только что был крышесносный секс, а ты спрашиваешь… — и вновь прислоненный к губам палец оборвал возмущенный монолог.  
  
— Просто ответь. — И Алек мягко чмокнул Бейна. Магнус закатил глаза, вздохнул, но все же перевел взгляд на висящие на стене часы с бесшумным ходом.  
  
— Почти час ночи. Это так важно?!  
  
— Очень важно, мой маг. — Лайтвуд перекинул ногу через бедра любовника и, помогая себе руками, улегся ему на грудь, устроив подбородок на сложенных на ключице того ладонях.  
  
— И почему же? — продолжал негодовать Бейн.  
  
— Потому что с годовщиной, балбес! — уже громче выдал сумеречный охотник и рассмеялся. А сам Магнус наконец-то вспомнил, что именно сегодня у них с Александром это событие.  
  
Некоторые пары празднуют дату, когда первый раз сходили на свидание. Первое их свидание не было очень хорошим хотя бы потому, что тогда Алек сбежал из Института под покровом ночи, соврав о своих планах. И остальные свидания довольно долгое время проходили под этой эгидой сверхсекретности.  
  
День их признания перед всеми в своих чувствах тоже не вызывал положительного отклика — война никому не приносит счастья, а уж ту мясорубку и подавно хотелось начисто стереть из памяти.  
  
В качестве годовщины Алек выбрал тот день, когда они встретились на вечеринке в квартире Магнуса. Когда они впервые пересеклись взглядами, не было нефилима и мага, а были просто два живых существа, влюбившихся с первого взгляда…  
  
Хотя оба упорно отрицали этот факт какое-то время, но потом так же единогласно признали его, смирились и теперь… просто жили и наслаждались этим. Кстати, о наслаждении…  
  
Бейн хитро ухмыльнулся и щелкнул пальцами. Удивленный Алек что-то промычал в подушку, оказываясь распластанным на животе. Памятуя данное самому себе обещание продолжить, волшебник с наслаждением сжал упругие, мягкие ягодицы Лайтвуда и развел их в стороны.  
  
— И тебя с годовщиной, мой… сладкий.  
  
И лишь тягучий, нежный стон был ему ответом.


End file.
